


I Rescued it!

by Loethlin



Series: A fan walks into a meta cafe... [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi found a new toy in a cantina. Response to crossover drabble prompt on Mass Effect Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Rescued it!

Soft buzz filled the room as she activated the device. She gave it a few experimental swings, trying very hard not to hit anyone in the process. The stable beam of energy cut through the air with thunderous swishes and flashes of blue.

Shepard deactivated the contraption and weighted the handle in her hand. It was so light, not heavier than that knife Tali liked to carry strapped to her leg.

She looked at Kasumi sharply.

“Where did you get it?”

“In a bar,” the thief said, giggling nervously. “Some old, robed fart left it lying around.”


End file.
